This invention relates to a separator holder structure for the quick loading of yard wound spools in dyeing machines, drying maschines or other processing devices.
The yard wound spools to be subjected to the dyeing and/or drying operations are at present stacked up by inserting them vertically in supporting rods suitably arranged in adjacent rows ready to be introduced in suitable autoclaves in which the dyeing liquid or drying air circulate.
The arrangement of the rods, viewed from the top, generally consists of a patten of rows aligned according to two perpendicular directions, but may also have different configurations, for example, as concentric rings, but always characterized by geometrical symmetry.
Between one spool and the other of a same vertical row it is always necessary to insert a suitable shaped separator for hydraulic tightness, or hydraulic seal alignment and support of each spool with the underlying one.
In the present state of the art, the use of labor for stacking the single spools and related metal separators on the rods of the dyeing autoclaves considerable increases production costs.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a device apt to expedite loading of the spools and separators in autoclaves, thereby reducing labour and consequently affording a better exploitation of the plants, whilst maintaining unaltered both the possibility of settling and the hydraulic tightness of the separators interposed between the spools.
According to the invention the separator holder structure consists of a frame forming a flat latticed tray internally subdivided into housings by two sets of inside walls perpendicular to each other and secured to the inner walls of the frame itself. A separator is secured in each compartment, with possibility of limited movement in a perpendicular direction with respect to the main surface of the frame, each separator being apt to support and maintain centered a spool of yarn, said possibility of movement being apt to compensate for any non uniformities in length or imperfect planarity of the hollow tubes on which the yard is wound. In this manner, the latticed tray structures, each compartment of which has been pre-loaded with a spool, can be superimposed one on top of the other to obtain a load of material, in horizontal layers, to be introduced into a dyeing and or drying machine.